


光

by ruthy_yoyoooo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo
Summary: 这篇文算是个小合集，把相同设定的几篇文串在了一起，包括《蓝莓松饼》、《海》、《ONE NIGHT DETACHMENT》还有一些过度的碎段子，这几章都可以当做独立篇章来看，算是艾伦和三笠在不同的时期发生的故事。
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	1. 蓝莓松饼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾伦和三笠相恋初期的同居小故事

这只是个破旧住宅楼改造的公寓，楼与楼紧凑的距离谢绝了艳阳的光顾，即便是很好的天气，也很难在室内享受自然的眷顾。与之相称的，这个房间也远称不上精致温馨，木质的结构更泛出一股年岁的霉味，屋内的陈设也已经有些年头了，暗褐色的家具和地板让这个本来采光就差的房间显得更加昏暗，不过住在这里的两个人倒是也不介意什么，相反，人在这种难以分清早晚的昏暗下倒是很容易生出不易消散的暧昧情欲——正合两人心意。  
这可能是个礼拜天吧，大概是早上10点多的样子了吧，其实刚睁眼的艾伦一瞬间有点迷糊搞不清现在的时点，不过听到楼上住客脚踩地板发出的吱呀声而后又传出的马桶抽水声，他大致是这么推断的。虽然公寓隔音很差，但这几乎吵不到他的，他也并不在意——倒是他跟三笠可能更会扰邻一些，平常她就小心翼翼，还经常说他，让他压低声音，不过万幸的是并没有什么邻居上门找事，住在这里的人谁也不比谁更容易，能凑合过下去就会遵循多一事不如少一事的原则，更何况他们楼下住着的本来就是个耳朵都快听不到了的老头。艾伦惺忪着双眼翻了个身，伸出手臂想要搂住应该躺在另一边的那个人，但却只摸到了被单。三笠比他先起床了，她向来这样。艾伦低低呓了一声，把另一半被子团成一团抱在怀里又闭上了眼睛。  
其实休息日两人都过得很随意，生活不易，难得的清闲日子也顾不上所谓的精致，但今天三笠也不知道为什么起了兴致，只是突然想做顿早餐了。可能因为昨天艾伦偶然提起了松饼，也可能只是看到冰箱里上周买的蓝莓都有些蔫了，她只是想要尽量减少浪费而已。她把一大盒的蓝莓统统倒进盆里冲洗，一个个把干瘪掉的拣走扔掉，即便现在的日子过得并不算充裕，她也想在力所能及的范围内尽量讲究一些。蓝莓松饼是艾伦很喜欢的早餐，她也是。其实这倒也不是什么很难做的东西，但他们吃起来的工序倒是意外讲究——面粉要用小麦粉和玉米粉混合的，蓝莓要分成两半，一份加入松饼另一份做成糖浆，还要搭配奶油一起享用，这对同是甜党的两人来说都可以称为一种仪式了。  
三笠把一半沥干了水的蓝莓倒进锅里，丢进去几大勺砂糖，晶莹的糖粒随着小火慢慢融掉，蓝莓也逐渐褪去青紫变成血浆色湿润柔软吹弹可破，温热的甜味已经泛起，她拿起铲子随意压爆了几颗血红的莓果，她很享受着这个过程，就像是享受从生活重压下窃取来的片刻宁静。身后有一分温暖触感贴近了，艾伦的手从背后环抱住了她的腰，他睡得温热的脸颊也凑了过来。他裸着上身，三笠也只穿了一件松垮的T恤赤着双腿，潮热的气息立刻在两人躯体间弥散开来。  
“你在做松饼呀？”艾伦对着三笠手中盆里的混合物问道，与其说问，倒不如说只是在撒娇。这个男人平时对谁都是怏怏好像对什么都提不起兴趣的样子，但面对三笠却偶尔会摆出一副想要被宠爱的模样。三笠自认为比他要成熟，她也很享受被对方依赖的感觉。她宠溺地嗯哼了一声，扭头轻吻了下他的嘴唇。艾伦双手搂得更紧了，把嘴唇向下移到了她的脖颈，低语“需要我帮什么忙嘛”，虽是这么问，但也并没有真正要帮的意思。三笠也懂的，她也并没有想要他做些什么，只是笑了笑推开了他。  
“那边剩下的蓝莓还有点多，你尝尝吧，这次买来你都没怎么吃。”  
艾伦撇了撇嘴松开了三笠，顺手在她臀部捏了一把，望着沥水筐中的蓝莓，发现这应该是被三笠挑拣过的，他前几天在冰箱里见到的状态并没有这么好。其实他有个特长，他很善于在一堆蓝莓里挑选最甜的那些，即便现在正是应季，一盒里也总免不了几颗酸的，他们都受不了这味道。他挑了几颗送进嘴里，拿着走向三笠，她已经打开了炉灶。  
“你也吃。”艾伦挑出了一颗蓝莓要送进三笠的嘴里，她正舀了一勺面糊要往锅里放，她躲闪了一下，让艾伦自己吃，但是拗不过对方的执著还是乖乖张嘴吃掉了。  
“快丢几颗上去。”看着锅上的面糊都泛起泡泡了，三笠赶紧使唤起艾伦。艾伦熟练地照她说的做了，一直以来他能帮上忙的无非也就这些事了。蓝莓一颗颗减少，三笠不让艾伦再吃了。“最后一颗嘛，这颗肯定甜。”艾伦用尽力气要把剩下最大的一颗塞进三笠嘴里，她坚决躲着，最后两人终于各退一步，一起分食了这颗蓝莓，也不知道有没有被分得平均，但两人唇舌相绕的味道却是格外甜蜜。锅上面糊里的蓝莓随着温度爆裂开来发出滋滋的声响，两人离开了彼此的唇，但酸甜的回味却愈加弥漫。松饼上桌，三笠去冰箱取奶油时，艾伦已经迫不及待地用手指蘸了蓝莓糖浆在嘴里吮着，两个人已经很久没有这样坐在一起吃饭了。这屋子狭窄老旧，但也算是他们暂时的小家了，怀抱着“未来会更好”的憧憬便更加珍视眼下的惬意。  
三笠往艾伦的盘中挤了一朵奶油花，但她自己却不吃。虽然爱吃甜食，她也很注重身材管理，懂得克制，她只是很爱看艾伦的吃相，看他唇边沾上的奶油和果酱的痕迹。“哎不至于，你少吃一点又不会胖……”艾伦吃了半天发现三笠又一次比他提早放下了餐具，盘里还剩了半块。他便拿过奶油罐子要给她也挤上一朵。三笠推脱着不要，结果推搡中不知道是谁的失误，一道奶油直接喷出溅到了她的衣领处，两人下意识地同时拿起了餐巾却越擦越胡乱，三笠T恤的领口被扯得更低了，沾着奶油渍的雪白的胸脯起伏颤动，她责备地望了一眼艾伦，艾伦也带着犯了错一样的目光望向了她，只不过他的悔过从来都超不过三秒，这场对视无非也就维持了两秒不到就随着男人越过餐桌的一个飞扑而被打断了。  
三笠被他的举动吓了一跳，险些失去了平衡。艾伦接住了她吻上去，嘴边挂着的奶油和糖浆又沾到了女孩的脸上，这个吻的香甜余韵让她霎时失神，被男人反身按倒在了餐桌上，幸好三笠向来勤于整理，让本不宽敞的餐桌尚有几分容纳两人的空余。艾伦猛然起身，  
“你不吃奶油，那涂你身上我帮你舔。”  
“不要，你别浪费……”  
“反正快过期了……”  
不想多费口舌，三笠直接挺起身子主动吻了上去，抱住艾伦的头把他按回自己的身体，不给他任何再张口讲话的余地，不过他对这个回应倒是十分满意，便遂着她意埋进了女孩温暖柔软的怀抱。他的手滑过她的大腿钻进她T恤的底缘顺势掀起，在两人唇舌相离的短暂一瞬从她头顶脱出。即使是这不出一秒的肢体分离都似乎难以忍耐，终于肌肤相触的两人搂得更紧了，三笠扭动着身体努力向上躺稳在餐桌上，艾伦把手绕到她的身下借势给予她援助，把这副紧实的躯体按进自己的胸膛。闷热房间里的潮湿情意被推到了顶峰，头顶陈旧的电扇不懈却也无助地转动着，但也无法驱散这个狭小空间的情欲。不论是艾伦小麦色的躯体，还是三笠雪白的肌肤，都在这份缱绻中冒出了粘腻的汗珠，这明与暗的色调借助着这分潮气贴合在一起，好像再触碰一会儿就能融化进彼此调出一杯甜腻的拿铁。潮热让两人的喘息都越来越急越来越重，他们都觉得有些难以呼吸了，却也更加迷醉了，在窒息脱离现实的临界，艾伦起身滑下去抱着三笠的双腿推上餐桌，脱去她的内裤，钻进两腿间那片温润潮湿的区域，用舌尖顶开那饱满鲜嫩的蚌肉细细吸吮。三笠稍稍夹紧了膝盖蹭来蹭去，反复摩擦他的长发享受这痒带来的奇妙快感。她低垂双目看着他的头埋在自己双膝相扣形成的三角巢穴中饥渴地吮吸，不禁更加生起了怜爱，用手指把他的长发拨到脑后轻轻揉搓抚摸，然后合上了双眼尽情迷失在感官构筑的神秘花园中。  
艾伦站了起来撑着餐桌又一次倒向她的身体含住她的双唇，从迷醉中醒来的三笠随即又陷入了另一份迷醉，唇舌探进艾伦的口中想要努力将他也勾进这片痴醉的沼泽。他的口中混合着的蓝莓奶油残余的甜味和自己滑腻微咸的体液让这个湿吻变成了一场秘密丛林的探险，她想要层层拨开去探求下一份惊喜的余韵。她会放任自己屈服于迷离，而他则会在迷离的顶峰彻底释放体内的兽欲。艾伦撑起了身体，脱下短裤放出自己那位煎熬了许久的兄弟，举起了三笠的双腿架在肩上，突入了那片深邃的芳泽，细细感受那层层皱褶的轻挑裹弄。他已经不会像当初那个毛头小子一样猴急莽撞了，在闷热中努力调整着呼吸缓缓抽送。三笠的皮肤即便在浅米色桌布的对比下也依旧莹白细腻，细细的汗珠在散射进房间的暖光中偶尔一闪一闪的，眼下还泛起了一片桃花般的潮红，她舒展了自己的手臂伸过头顶尽情张开，另一只手拨开粘在额前的湿发搭了上去，合眼继续去找寻那份神意。艾伦的手顺着她的小腿向下反复轻抚，她的皮肤就像暖玉一样光滑柔润，她纤弱又致命的诱惑力和屋内的潮热混在一起让他感到一阵眩晕，他在她的脚尖上用力一咬使自己恢复亢奋，手滑到了她的腰肢固定住她的身体，不顾女孩闷声的呻吟愈发加大了抽插力度。三笠也配合着落下了双腿盘紧在了他腰间，逼着他向她体内更加深入，同时不再压抑地大声呻吟起来。艾伦开始大口喘息，一颗颗汗珠从额头滴落到女孩肌肤上，一次次撞击中桌上的瓷质餐具发出清脆的叮咣却又保持着微妙的平衡，地板也阵阵吱呀，情到浓处的两人也不再顾忌四邻的感受，等平静下来再默默说声包涵吧，此时他们只想肆意放纵，由着那原始的欲望横冲直撞。男人发出一声低吼将最炽烈的情欲释放在了女孩体内，随即缓缓下沉躯体贴在她身上，三笠伸手从他腋下穿过把他搂在怀里，上下抚摸他的后背将滴滴汗珠拨成一道细流拂去，用温热的手掌覆盖上去——不然头顶的电扇吹着会着凉的。艾伦顺着这股温柔把头往她的肩窝蹭了蹭低声嗯哼了一下，这是他唯独对她才会展现出的孩子气。

三笠把最后一块松饼送到口中，细细品味蓝莓在嘴里爆掉的酸甜。这家店的松饼也只有这点与她的做法相似了。其实这些年她也没有吃到过完全跟她一样的食谱——不大会有人像她一样用小麦粉和玉米粉的混合面糊，也没有人能熬出她调制的糖浆味道，奶油多数情况下也会被更低卡的酸奶替代。她有时也很奇怪自己当年是怎样在那破旧的出租屋厨房里施展厨艺又乐在其中的。她已经很久没再做过蓝莓松饼了，她也已经习惯外面的味道了。  
她有几年没再见过艾伦了，可不知道为什么，每次尝到蓝莓松饼时都能想起那段又苦又甜的日子。她嘴角泛起一丝微笑，或许回忆总会美化过去的事实吧，不过已经没什么事能让她的内心再起波澜了，她想。

但……  
在回去路上，她还是忍不住回溯，他们分手了多久了呢？从他们最初在一起到现在又有多久了呢？她觉得不该再回想，但又觉得是时候打开这个尘封已久的记忆箱子了。

她已经足够强大了。


	2. 海

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾伦和三笠分手4年后在海滩重逢……

海水潮湿的咸味在这个漫长的下午死寂得让人窒息，三笠合衣坐在浴缸边望着窗外的夕阳沉落，这个房间应该拥有最美的日落景象。她独自一人，就像一尊雕塑，她也不知道自己维持这个姿势多久了。或许也没多久，她没用多久就把房间打理整齐了，而随后的时间都跟约定好了一样，每一秒的流逝都要在她心脏上重重敲击一下，静默之中血液喷涌的声音似乎都听得格外清晰。潮声渐远，海越来越暗淡，她闭紧双眼不忍再看天光消陨，她本以为自己已经坚硬得不会再如此容易起波澜，但记忆，连同附着在上面的一切欢乐悲伤的情绪，都好像这海一样，在夜里消隐褪去，又在白昼升起逼近，让人无可躲避，来回往复，永无倦意。她离不开这海，海也离不开她。  
今天，在这里，他们重逢了。  
一瞥之下，犹如海面反射的一闪强光，她的眼睛被灼伤了，她立刻躲开，想要把一切归入梦境，但他喊了她的名字，真实得让她难以承受。隐藏最深的记忆匣子被无情地开启，所有一切都还保留在原地，她还是没能忘记。他们已经分手四年了。她不是没有幻想过某天能再次遇到艾伦，而真实的重逢却让她措手不及，内心维持了多年的平静被瞬间打破，她久久也不能说出一句话。可万幸却在该有的体面告别之际由着内心的任性与骚动，向他发出了邀请，想跟他聊聊这些年的故事。其实她都没有问他为什么会在这里，她也不敢开口。  
天色渐暗，他还没有来。三笠没有开灯，内心的骚动走向沉默，她感到了一些寒意，好像浸入了冰冷的海水，渐渐窒息。  
敲门声。  
她猛然回头。  
他来了。  
天空最后一丝光亮消隐在冷色中，海与天一样浑浊，四年间堆积起的情绪像打翻了的墨水一样混在一起彻底融成一片黑暗，她扑进了男人的怀里，用力抱紧他，吻他，仿佛要把他一同拉入她无法逃离的深渊……

“……他开始意识到，这个乐句的柔美背后隐含着许多痛苦，也许还是难以消除的隐痛，可他对此不以为然。纵使这个乐句在对他说，爱是脆弱的，那又怎么样呢，他的爱是无比牢固的……”  
阳光从窗帘的缝隙漏进房间，照在半垂着的凌乱被单上，刚经历过一场激战的二人衣服都没顾上穿，靠在床头坐着。三笠躺在艾伦的臂弯里，双腿搭在他的身上，把自己整个重量都交给了他，手里捧着书轻轻念着。  
“……他玩味着乐句中溢出的惆怅意味，感觉到它在流经全身，但犹如一阵轻轻的抚摸，使他的幸福感变得更深邃、更甜蜜了……”  
温柔的声音像羽毛一样轻轻略过男人的心尖，拨弄着他某处敏感的神经。艾伦的手不停顺着她的大腿上下游走，歪着脑袋靠着女孩的头顶轻轻合着眼，不时侧脸用嘴唇在她的黑发上轻触。  
“他让奥黛特十遍、二十遍地反复弹奏这个乐句，同时又要她不停地吻他。一个吻唤起另一个吻……嗯……在刚坠入情网的时候，吻来得那么自然……等一下……”  
朗读渐渐变成一串气音，随着艾伦愈渐密集落下的吻轻喘连连。他的抚摸越来越重，趁对方无意便滑入了两腿内侧的缝隙，揽着女孩的臂膀缓缓下沉把她放低。她举着厚重的书越发难以继续，却又执拗地找寻着断掉的头绪。  
“……一串吻接着一串吻，转眼间就有了那么多的吻……等等，让我读完……要数清一个小时里有多少个吻，就好比要数清五月的原野上盛开着多少鲜花……”  
文字与现实微妙重合，艾伦的吻移向了她的脖颈，让她再也无法识别书上的文字，只能同缴械般合上书扔到一边、让他的面庞占据了自己的全部视野……

三笠半睡半醒中发出了一声呓语，她觉得身上很乏，没有睁开眼睛，分不清是梦境还是现实。温热的被窝中还有一副滚烫的躯体从背后包围着她，侧卧蜷起的双腿被一股力量压得动弹不得，肌肤被并不光洁的触感反复摩擦，胸部被似乎是手掌的物体捧着。耳边传来潮润的哈气搞得她有点痒，她本能性地抖了一下收紧肩膀，想逃离这个奇怪的感觉，但耳垂却被吸住了，那个湿湿软软的东西又滑向了她的颈部，酥麻的电流传遍全身，她觉得某个部位开始变得湿滑，她想伸手去抓，依旧无力，但之前扣着她胸脯的那个东西替她完成了这个动作，下身的两瓣被轻轻分开，有个东西在蕊尖打圈挑弄，比她自己的手指要粗糙，但却很懂她身体一样，痒得她开始喘息。那根手指探进了她的身体，她收缩着那洞穴去感受指节的形状。她已分不清此刻何时、身处何地，更大声地呻吟了出来，唯有确认自己在梦境中时她才会这样放肆，无需矫饰。其实她时常会有这样的梦境，但这次太真实了，真实到她不敢睁眼，不敢面对醒来后的怅然若失，这样的心跳让她感觉回到了少女时代，感觉自己像被温暖的海水包裹围绕着，只想沉浸其中，哪怕多停留一秒也想去触摸这份温存包容。  
从刚才起，一个硬邦邦的家伙就已悄然潜入了她臀部与大腿的交缝，体液已经溢到了大腿之间湿了大片，她下意识夹紧了双腿，轻蹭着，期待着，挑逗着，想让“那家伙”更深入地与她发生联结。  
“……快一点……”  
轻声细语也掩不住语气中的迫切。“那家伙”好像也乖乖听话了似的向前探着，她也用臀部向后迎合着方便它找到合适的角度。压在她身上的腿钻进她双腿的缝隙，刚刚在她体内玩弄的手撤了出来绕到膝弯处抬起她的腿，她努力配合着急切地为迎接“那家伙”做准备。可“那家伙”依旧调皮得很，只在那个洞口徘徊轻蹭，不时地向前挑衅一下却始终不进入。  
“……快……快点……进来……”  
三笠眯着眼低语。那家伙还是不紧不慢，她焦急地命令起来，把腿张开了更大的角度，拼命去够身后的躯体，她好怕这个时刻突然醒来。“那家伙”好像感受到了她的迫切已经到达顶峰了，在一次看似试探的突入中猛地发力，穴口被强行顶开，她倒吸了一口气，硕大的硬物瞬间塞满了与之不相配的狭小洞穴，挤得一点扩张空间都不剩了，封闭的身体被毫无防备地撬开了，被侵略的离奇快感交杂着虚空被填补了的巨大满足感，在此刻涌上心头，全身沉睡的细胞霎时被唤醒。她大叫呻吟，手指用力抠着身下的床单。 “那家伙”在她体内大力冲撞，肌肤啪嗒啪嗒撞击的实感让她觉得这似乎不是梦境。她终于睁开了眼睛，发现她仰靠着的躯体有着切实的肌肤的温度。  
“好热……”她还没有完全清醒地支吾着。被窝里的潮热让她身上汗漓漓的，喘气越来越急促。被子被掀开了，清凉的空气涌入，她觉得自己又可以喘息了，随即便终于意识到发生了什么了。  
艾伦将手又一次绕到她身前滑向那个三角，一边抽插一边用手指搓揉她的花蕊。三笠好不容易恢复的神智又被情欲占据，她抬高了上面那条腿向后探到了艾伦的身体搭在他臀上，扭头找寻着他的嘴唇。发现女孩已经醒来，他凑上去深深含住了她的嘴唇，更加发力，每次抽送都直捣花心，被深吻的三笠想叫出声却只能在男人的攻势下不住地吞咽，却又在沉没窒息的临界被他甩开。艾伦抽出了分身，掰过三笠的身体让她躺平，自己压上去分开她双腿又一次进入了她身体，这一次他不再控制，用手撑在她两侧快速抽插。仰望着男人忘情地动作——这是她从昨晚到现在第一次这么清晰地端详他的脸——四年了，他好像瘦了，晒黑了，皮肤也粗糙了一些，但五官的清秀依然掩盖不住，并没有感到衰老的迹象。突然她开始在意起自己了，她无法留意自己是否有太大变化，只是头发更短了，她不知道对方有没有感觉自己变老，是胖了还是瘦了，昨晚甚至连妆都没来得及卸，意识到这点时已经太晚了，她还没有做好准备，此刻却赤裸裸地被他审视，每一寸肌肤都暴露在他的视线中无处躲藏，她忍不住侧过脸埋起头不要与他对视。果然天亮了，她回归了理智状态，她为昨晚的失控感到羞赧，但又无法摆脱此刻肉体的愉悦，陷入了巨大的矛盾之中无法自拔。  
终于结束了，男人一声低吼瘫倒在了她身上，她还是忍不住伸出双臂轻搂着他，紧贴他的胸膛，两人的呼吸和心跳一同恢复平缓。她撇过头看到对面的床头柜上凌乱堆着几团纸巾，突然打了个激。  
“你戴套了吗……”  
“你怕什么……你不是一直有吃药吗？”  
“我怎么知道你这几年都干了什么……有没有病……”  
她一把推开身上的男人，发现他确实做了安全措施便松了口气，但转念又被尴尬的羞耻感侵占，她想跳下床逃走却被男人一把抓住按回床上死死搂着。  
“不再给我念段书吗？你以前总是这样的。”  
三笠拼命挣扎着，男人的力气这些年倒是大了许多。  
“睡过就想跑可不行，你看看你以前是怎么做的……”  
三笠羞红了脸放弃了挣扎，她想起来昨晚的事情了——本来也是，她又没醉。  
“我说你，昨晚跟头野兽一样恨不得把我吃了，你是有多久没上过床了啊？”  
“……”  
“你别告诉我这几年你一次都没做过……”  
“……不是……”  
“那还这么饥渴，果然还是我厉害对不对？”  
三笠的脸颊燃烧着，她觉得羞耻极了，但却无可否认自己的巨大快感，以至于都谈不上为自己的失控行为而感到忏悔。她素来的冷静总是在黑夜里丧失，以前也是这样……  
“再给我读一段吧，什么都行，你看我都辛苦这么久了……干嘛这么着急起床啊……”  
“你以前有听进去过吗？”  
三笠边说边推开艾伦，连地上的衣服都没捡就径直走进了浴室。

两个月前偶然的一件小事让三笠忍不住翻看了这段过往的感情，她还记得她已经废弃了很久的社交账户的密码，是他们相识的纪念日，她总是对这样的数字印象深刻——记住是本能，忘却才是刻意。她望着台历出神，无意中又被提醒，他们的“七年之约”即将到来。七年前的那个傍晚，驾车在滨海小路上的他们被窗外暖橘的暮色吸引，艾伦问她要不要下车呆会儿，他们相拥倚靠看着天色一点点变灰变冷，三笠拉紧了自己的围巾，往他的怀里凑了凑，在庞大的荒芜中，只有这个温度让她觉得安全。虚无与真实的碰撞让她有种落泪的冲动，她有点害怕天光渐陨带走最后一丝温暖，她想要永远停驻在他身边。她无比珍视他们的相遇与重逢，她对他说想要在七年后的这天再回到这里看日落，那时他们就相识十年了，那应会是个值得纪念的日子。她记不清当时自己是怀抱着怎样的心情提出这个矫情的邀约，特别是如今两人分手这么久，这段记忆更加显得可笑。她觉得当初的自己尤其擅长自我感动，年轻时总觉得七年、十年是个无法想象的时间跨度，误认为会有一个美妙的景象在未来静静等待，而真正走过这路回头再看，无非一瞬的工夫，以至于当年让她几近落泪的美景在今想来也只是段乏善可陈的过往。  
可她还是不由自主做了出行的计划，即便本应一同前往的另一个人早就没了音信，他甚至可能在更早的时候就把这个约定忘得一干二净了。她嘲笑自己还是那么容易自我感动。但，那个海边的风景还是不错的，也安静，她只是想到那里放空下自己，就当作一次普通的短途出游——很快她就为自己的想法找到了无数合理化的借口。  
与艾伦失散的这四年，她换过几次工作、在几个城市间辗转过，但她总觉得自己是在一天天变好。其实这些年她也遇到过其他人，她已经不想用成功与失败来定义自己过往的感情，只是觉得自己已能很成熟地处理所有事情。但或许艾伦始终是她心里一个尚未打开的结，在没准备好的时候说断就断了。她也曾设想过重逢，想要坐下好好聊聊他们初次的恋爱与决裂，以及各自这些年的幸福与不幸。不过这样的执念已经慢慢淡了，随着时间与成长她越来越不爱缅怀过去，不论经历过什么都要向前看才是成年人的生存法则。说句不好听的，当年突如其来地失踪，现在他是否还活着都是未知，更不能为了一个虚无缥缈的幻象左右自己的生活节奏。  
三笠对着浴室的镜子站了好久，她无数次在脑海中演练着万一有天与艾伦重逢自己应说的话，但是这天真的到来了她却什么也说不出。想到这里她又对自己昨晚的失态感到羞愧，因为她的一时头昏，事情已经尴尬得不可收拾了，该有的体面话，哪怕是怒骂，都已经失去了最佳的出口时机。更糟的是，她觉得是自己主动在逃避。她到现在都没有问艾伦为什么会来这里——这是个直接又危险的问题，她不敢奢求他还记得他们的“七年之约”，也不敢奢求对方能像她一样怀念这段爱恋，万一他此时此刻在此处只是个可笑的巧合呢？万一他只是把她当成一个可以偶遇的体贴老情人刚好可以再度光临呢？他又不是做不出这样的事，她猜。他还是他们初相识的那个样子，但也是她喜欢的样子，仿佛在他们的记忆中，有关决裂与分离的部分都被抽离剥去了一样。她对不开心的过去绝口不提，宁可做一只鸵鸟，假装无视来自现实的所有顾虑，想要放纵自己，哪怕只有这短暂的几天。毫无疑问这在时间长河中只是短暂一瞬息，但也正因如此，期间的柔情才更加宝贵，让她一分一秒都不肯浪费。她不再试图引导自己的脚步，只是跟随着它们。  
她像是要去约会一样打理着自己，一起出门前，她冲着艾伦微微一笑，他伸出手搂住她的肩膀，她也自然而然地靠在了他怀里。  
他们今天都是失忆者。

所有说自己失忆的人都不是真的失忆，只不过是选择性地只去看美好的部分罢了。十年，是个很漫长的跨度，可他们初遇那天，却始终如那晚的星星一样闪耀，亘久弥长，好像永远也不会暗淡。


	3. ONE NIGHT DETACHMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾伦和三笠相识的故事

高速服务区全天候的小快餐店在酷暑总是挤满了人，特别是在午后太阳最毒辣的几个小时。人们总是在这会儿进店歇个脚，等到日头稍微温和一点再离开，毕竟方圆几百里之内可能都没有这么适合人类生存的地方了。这儿的客人来自天南海北，也都不知去向何处，形形色色，连噪音都格外有层次感。  
冰块碰撞的啪嗒声——对面桌那个酷似赏金猎人、大夏天也裹着黑色长风衣的胡茬大叔大概又点了一杯蜂蜜柠檬水吧……  
一阵小孩子的尖叫迎面从身旁掠过，紧跟着的是老母亲溺爱的温声制止——没关系，这种家庭一同前来的顾客反而不怕，他们估计也不想在这种拥挤的小破餐馆过多停留，要不了多久就该走了……  
斜后方那对情侣才更要命，从中午一直吵到现在，女人喋喋不休，本来默默忍受的男人十分钟前终于爆发了，搞不好再过会儿其中某一人就该掏枪了，爱情还真是恐怖啊——幸亏这小店制冷设备还真不赖，不然这种天气听着两个疯子吵架怕是全店的人都要跟着窒息了……

艾伦坐在一株茂盛的景观植物旁，低头抱臂闭着眼仔细听着周围的动静，啊不是，他本是想睡午觉的，只是这些声音太有侵略性了，躲都躲不掉。  
他在这里已经四天了，跟店里常驻的流浪汉都脸熟了，每天吃着一样的最便宜的套餐、轮流去洗手间洗澡，到了晚上各自在固定的座位上睡觉，彼此又不常说话，搞得跟狱友似的。其实他早想走了，只不过还没有找到顺风车。他问过店员，最近的火车站离这还有差不多一个半小时车程，这里还真是荒凉啊，早知道就该让上一个好心人把他放在一个稍微有点人气儿的地方。他盘算了一下自己身上的钱，感觉两天之内再不离开这个鬼地方就要客死他乡了——自己一个正在长身体的大小伙子，又不跟那群流浪汉一样，一天两顿套餐真的吃不饱。早知道就早点动身回家了，身上的银行卡前几天弄丢了也没办法叫他哥给他打钱，更可怕的是他要再不回家装几天好孩子以后怕是更难有一个人出门的机会了。想到这，他这种毫无信仰的人也不禁开始祈求上天派一位天使姐姐降临人间拯救他了，为此他以身相许也在所不辞。他闭着眼，刚刚吃饱困意来袭，都不由自主开始做梦了。也不知道是不是梦里，他听到了一个清脆好听的女孩子的声音。  
是天使的声音。  
“……我会尽快回去的，大概明晚、最晚后天就能到P市了……妈，你放心……好，我慢点开……嗯行，后天见，先挂了。”  
声音是从隔着这盆植物的邻座传过来的，听上去应该是个年轻女孩子，声音倒是冷静。他不知道她是什么时候坐到邻座的，一直悄默声地跟幽灵一样，隔着这盆植物他一直以为邻座没人呢。但他管不了那么多，他至少确认了几点，她有车，她要去P市，跟他一个方向，最重要的是她可能只有一个人。或许上天真的听到了自己的祈祷，或许她就是那位天使姐姐，如果长得再漂亮点，他至少连今晚住宿问题都解决了。他清醒了过来，大脑开始飞速运转该怎么上去搭话，对方感觉上有点清高，跟这里的社会气质不是很搭，可能是那种没什么经历的乖孩子，对付她或许用点老套的办法就可以了。  
另一边传来了女孩利索拉上包的拉链的声音，他立刻明白她可能要走了，而他还没想好搭话的方式。老套点的办法……总不能让他端着可乐上去碰瓷儿吧，那也太烂俗了……  
液体泼溅的声音伴着女孩的一声轻叫，吵架的情侣都暂停了声响。  
操……居然还真有人用这种烂俗的套路，而且居然还比他抢先一步……他暗自骂道，但下一秒便操起刚捡的某位女客人落下的精致湿巾走了上去。  
原来是吵架情侣中的那个女人，她可能想把可乐泼到男人的脸上吧，却不知怎地意外泼到了那女孩身上，那个男人立刻向女孩赔起了不是，可他的另一半似乎就完全失了智，看到男人“百般殷勤”更加歇斯底里了。女孩惊得手足无措，艾伦趁机一把拉着她到了洗手间。  
他递上了湿巾问她是否需要。女孩没有接过但还是对他表示了感谢。大部分饮料泼到了她夹克外套的左肩上，她翻开自己的包拿出纸巾对着镜子整理起来。他从镜子中看清了女孩的模样，黑色短发梳得整整齐齐，一副东方面孔——也可能是混血——看着很清秀，比她的声音显得要更年轻，估计也就二十出头，很难想象这样的小姑娘居然会独自驾车在这种荒漠并且歇脚在这种破旧小店。  
“还真是可怕，不是吗？”他差点儿就忘记帮她解围的目的了。  
“啊？你说刚刚那两人吗？是啊……还真是多亏你了。”女孩再次道谢。  
“你就自己一个人吗？在这种地方可并不安全。”  
“没关系，我习惯了。”  
“这可不是什么好习惯，我在这里呆了三四天，见过的来来往往的客人中，我敢打赌其中杀过人的不止十个，现在在场的就得有一两个。你就不怕吗？”  
“……那你不怕吗？”女孩顿了一会儿，反问道。  
“我啊，我也习惯了。”艾伦撇嘴轻佻笑了一下，女孩从镜中看到他的表情，回头同样对他笑了一下。  
“你呆在这里干什么？总觉得你不像个无家可归的人啊。”  
“啊……出了点意外，回不去家了，正在想办法。”他终于等到她发问了，他试图装出一种无奈可怜语气。  
女孩平静地盯了他一会儿，终于开口了。  
“你要去哪？不远的话我可以捎你一程，算是道谢了。”  
终于上钩了。艾伦努力地克制着心里的兴奋。  
“s镇。不算近，不顺路的话就不麻烦你了。”他故意说了一个三个多小时车程的目的地，那里也有个火车站，他从那里也可以回家，虽然绕了点远。关键的是，那是她去P市必经的地方，而且算算时间，到那里差不多傍晚了，而在往北便是山区了，晚上开车不方便，因此她很可能会在那个镇上住一晚上再动身。  
女孩思索了一会儿，嘴角勾起微笑。  
“……好吧，跟我也算顺路。我带你去吧。”  
他跟着她走出了快餐店，还默默在背后挥拳做了个胜利的手势。  
不过他没想到，这么秀气的女孩，开的车居然是辆粗犷的大皮卡。女孩打开车门说先透透气，让他等一下再上车，一边又自己钻进了车，从后座包里翻出一件外套，把身上弄脏了的换下。艾伦故意移开了视线，一面又用眼角余光瞟着。她里面穿了一件白色紧身背心，凹凸有致的，手臂虽然纤细，肌肉却看上去很紧实。艾伦暗爽，感觉自己赚到了一样。  
换好衣服后，女孩把身子探出车外，她戴上了一副太阳镜，又递给了艾伦一副备用的，两人一同上了车。  
“这么半天还没自我介绍。我叫艾伦·耶格尔。”  
“三笠·阿克曼，幸会。”

“你一个人自驾去北边避暑吗？还真够酷的。”车上，艾伦先开口。  
“没有，我回家，我家在北边。”  
“那难道你大夏天来这么热的地方度假吗？”  
“……没有，我就是刚好来处理一些事情。”她没有看他，“那你呢？难道你在这里度假吗？”  
“也不算，我就是随便玩玩，刚好一不小心留在这里了。”  
“所以你一直都是到处蹭人车吗？”三笠挑了下眉。  
“也没有，也会坐大巴和火车。我好歹也不是个真穷鬼好嘛，而且也总能弄到钱的。”  
“怎么弄钱啊……”  
“放心，不偷不抢。不过，就算如此，你一个女孩子，就这么放心让我上车啊？”艾伦的身子向三笠的方向探近了。  
“因为觉得你打不过我。”三笠淡淡地说。  
“你……”艾伦上下打量了三笠一下。  
“而且，你怎么知道我车上就没有一把猎枪呢？”  
看到她嘴角一丝暗笑，艾伦坐直了，放弃了眼神的扫视，小声嘟囔，“你还会这个啊……”  
“你可以试试。话说你去S镇干什么？你家在那里嘛？”  
“对，在附近，到那我就可以坐车回去了。”艾伦没说实话，“你呢？你家在哪？”  
“你不是才让我一个女孩要注意安全吗，我怎么能放心告诉你？”  
“你不是也才说了我打不过你吗？况且我又不是坏人……”  
“你是不像坏人，倒像是个很……特别的人。”  
“哦？有什么特别的？”  
三笠觉得自己给自己挖了一个大坑，向来不善言谈的她本来就是随口一说，现在倒被对方逼得说不出话。  
“就觉得，你跟我身边同龄人不大一样，我觉得我们应该差不多大吧？”  
“我19，所以我们算同龄人吗？”艾伦毫不拘束地说出口。  
“那我们还真是同岁。”  
“诶？我还以为你比我大呢，啊我不是那个意思，我就是说你看上去比较成熟……气质上。”  
虽然沉默，三笠却并没有表现出被冒犯的样子，“是嘛，也总有人这么说我……”  
“说你成熟？”  
“大概吧，不过感觉并不是在夸我……”  
“那你应该还在上学吧？”  
“对，你也是吧，所以在放暑假吧。”  
“没有，我在gap year。”  
“诶所以你是来这里做义工了吗？还是别的什么项目？”三笠对他饶有兴趣。  
“没有，就是随便玩玩。”  
“随便玩玩？”  
“对啊。”  
“那你就是为了出来玩才gap的吗？”  
“这有什么问题吗？”艾伦回得理直气壮。  
“……”三笠不敢吱声了，她觉得两人的谈话有了一种微妙的紧张感。本来她觉得自己让他搭车是在帮他，自己免不了带了些“援助者”居高临下的姿态，尽管这不是她的本意。不过对方过分的坦诚倒是让她有点不自在，她从小就怕这种特立独行的“异类”，倒不是因为别的什么，她只是单纯觉得很难接近这样的人，有时她自己甚至会生出一种自卑感。  
“你是第一次来这边吗？”  
“也不算，但开车是第一次。之前都是坐飞机。”三笠很感激艾伦先开口打破了这尴尬。  
“那你恐怕错过了很多风景。”  
“是啊，我也这么觉得，这一路风景都很美。”  
的确，这里真的很美，湛蓝的天空，荒漠中偶尔出现的红色小山丘平滑延展开来，而三笠家乡多是森林茂盛的山脉，眼前这种开阔壮丽的景色她确实没怎么见过，阳光融合细风，驱车在这里确实是一种享受。  
“看样子你对这里倒是很熟悉啊。我家在北边，那里的风景不太一样。”  
“再北边我也去过，那里也很不错，之前我跟人家去山里还猎过一头熊。”  
“真的？”  
三笠很开心两人的谈话又恢复了轻松愉快，艾伦开始跟她讲起自己四处漂泊的故事，三笠对自己从未见过的事情都感到很新鲜，她此前没想到，与自己同龄的人居然有这样迥然不同的生活方式。她很钦佩，又有一种说不出的向往。但她表现得很平静，也没怎么说话，担心一不小心就暴露了自己白纸般的人生经历。  
艾伦也讲到他之前在家乡小镇的生活有多无聊，也正是如此他才想要出来走走。  
“——其实我也去过蛮多那样的小镇，我觉得那里的人们的生活都蛮简单的，他们看上去都很怡然自得，并没有你讲的那么无聊啊……”  
“确实也没什么不好的，我跟家人感情也很好，这么久没回家，其实也挺想的。但要让我一直呆在那，还不如要了我的命。”  
“有这么夸张吗？”  
“就是说，那里的生活、那里的人就像是被上了发条一样，每天都按照既定的模式运转，你完全不用想就知道下一秒会发生什么。比如我爸每天早上几点出家门，在此之前他跟我妈会说什么话，每天都是一样的……我家街口拐角的执勤大叔们，就那么固定几个人，每天在固定的时间醉醺醺地打着固定的牌局……还有邻居大妈每天几点钟出门买菜，几点钟隔壁会传来土豆汤的味道，几点钟隔壁小孩又该练琴了，这些我都一清二楚。特别是每天晚上听那小孩练琴，简直太煎熬了……”  
“怎么，他弹得不好吗？”  
“不是不好，是太好了，太流畅了。但那些曲子我都听了八百遍了，每听到一个音符我就知道下个音符是什么，但事实上我压根儿就没学过钢琴。直到有一次，他终于弹错了，听到他他突然打断，你都不知道我有多兴奋……”  
三笠扑哧笑了出来，“你这人还真是有趣……”  
“唉，反正我从小就这样，总是盼望着生活中能发生点什么不一样的事儿。记得我之前大概十五六岁的样子吧，做过一个梦，很离奇，但也很真实，我到现在还记得很清楚。”  
“什么？”  
“就是梦到了另一个世界，人类被圈养在高墙之内——这倒是跟现实还蛮像的——随时面临被巨人吃掉的危险，就像末日一样……”  
“……然后呢？你梦到你变成拯救世界的英雄了？”三笠笑了，感觉自己像是拉上了一个中二期还没过的小孩。  
“正好相反，我发现自己就是一个巨人，而且好像还是我自己开启了这个末日，我一边哭一边杀戮，很痛苦，可是不知道为什么又很亢奋，到现在我都记得那个感觉。”  
“……那后来怎么样了？”三笠难以置信自己居然在认认真真听他讲这么可笑的梦。  
“我就记得梦到了一堆废墟，一片迷雾，什么都看不清，我神经都快断了……”三笠虽然没有看他，却竖着耳朵认真听着，艾伦顿了顿，“然后我就醒了。”  
“……你这算什么没头没尾的梦啊，怎么还记得那么深刻？”  
“是因为太真实了，所有的感触都跟真的一样。说起来还挺蠢的，我醒来后都难过得哭了，就觉得生活中好不容易发生了点事，但一下子又全都失去了……”  
“我能理解你向往的梦境被突然打断时的难过，我有时也是如此。可是为什么你会向往那样的世界呢？好好生活不好吗？”  
“话是这么说，但你觉没觉得，人正是因为会死所以活着才更有趣吗？或者说越是接近死亡越是有趣。但是多数人往往在逃避死亡这个现实问题，所以很多人都生活在看不见尽头的无聊之中。”  
“……”三笠觉得这个人确乎与她截然不同，但她似乎也找不到否定他的充足理由，“我可以理解你的部分意思，但我并没有那么认同，平凡的生活、家人的爱、邻里的和睦，这些又有什么不好呢？”  
“我也没说不好啊。但你想想，同样一种生活，对于一个第二天就会被枪毙的死刑犯来说，他会怎么看？他所拥有的只有当下，那他看到的就应该是被无限放大的欲望、希望，甚至还有爱，但如果对于一个清楚知道未来每一天都是一样的人来说，他看到的恐怕就是恶心和绝望了。”  
“恕我不能苟同，生活和爱不应该是这个样子的，这不是一种正确的生活态度……”  
“那打个更直观的比方，一对情侣整天从早到晚腻在一起会有什么样的结果？还记得快餐店里那对男女吗？”  
“……”三笠哑口无言，停顿了好一会儿才小声无力地辩驳，“不应该的，我还是相信爱的……”  
“我也相信啊，只不过我们所相信的东西不一样罢了。我们一直在被教导追求的‘爱’、‘好工作’、‘好未来’有什么意义呢？无非是让你在一成不变的生活中有个虚幻的盼头罢了，所以我没考虑过长久的未来，我甚至希望它越混沌越好，我相信的只有当下的意愿，你可以理解为这是我想要的自由吧。”  
三笠默默听着，每个字她都听得很仔细，或许偶尔她也有过这些念头，但都是一些模模糊糊的思绪，从未表达出来过，更从未想过实施出来。  
“所以这就是你现在为什么会在这里？就是想摆脱你口中无聊的生活？”  
“倒是也没什么刻意的目的，就是刚好想出来走走了。那你呢？你好像一直都还没说，你为什么会在这里呢？”  
“我……就是刚好看个朋友，临时买不到票，就开车来了……”  
“开车开这么远吗？还真是够酷的。”  
“……没有，其实我也是第一次这样独自出远门。”  
“哦是吗？”  
“其实我的生活就是像你说的一成不变的那种……”  
“你说说看。”  
“真的没什么好讲的，平时就是上上课，做做兼职，偶尔跟朋友出去聚聚，不过我也没太多朋友，然后放假就是陪家人……你看，就是很无聊，以前也有人这么说过我……”三笠的声音越来越低。  
“我没觉得你无聊啊，不过我其实刚刚大概猜到你应该没什么独自出门的经验了。”  
一路聊了这么久，艾伦意识到三笠并不像第一印象中那样冰冷，有时他甚至能从她身上感到一种怯懦。他对三笠以往的生活并不感兴趣，他对任何人的生活都不感兴趣，但不知道为什么从她身上偏偏能找到一些令人兴奋的东西。  
“像你说的，我可能也是单纯觉得自己的生活太无聊了，想来找一点变化，或者说是奇遇吧……”  
“那我算是个奇遇吗？”艾伦把脸凑近，轻佻打趣。  
“你？算个事故吧，或者说是意外。”三笠淡淡笑了，“开个玩笑，其实，你刚刚说的，我并非没有同感，虽然，我觉得我没办法像你这么大胆。我也只敢偶尔这么尝试一次。”  
“那不是也很好嘛。”  
“可能旅行就是这样吧，从以往的生活中短暂抽离一下。可我依然觉得，一个人终究应该回归到生活和现实中去的。就好像看书、看电影一样，你也总想看些光怪陆离的东西，实际上你很清楚文艺作品里的那些事情你根本不想发生在你的人生中。就像你刚刚说的那个梦，你向往那个世界，无非因为你知道它只是个梦而已，如果现实真是这样，我想你根本不会喜欢的。”  
“谁说的，我是真的向往。”  
“好了好了，我觉得我们还是求同存异吧，我对你猎奇的想法也保留意见，咱们还是聊点别的吧。”  
“也没有多猎奇嘛，而且我都还没说完……那个梦里也不光是些奇怪可怕的东西，也有好的地方，我记得特别深刻的，还有一个姑娘。”  
“一个姑娘？那样的世界里你居然还憧憬着一个梦中情人？”  
“所以才印象深刻嘛。不过就是记不太清脸了，就隐约记得下半张脸……”艾伦余光瞟着三笠，她笑着，但墨镜太大了，把半张脸都遮去了，根本看不到她是什么样的眼神，“反正就是下巴尖尖的，微笑起来跟你还有点像，啊也跟你一样留着乌黑的短发……”  
“打住吧，我知道你跟每个女孩都会这么说的，听故事的人是什么样，你的‘梦中情人’就是什么样对吧？”  
“才不是呢，我发誓我只跟你一个人讲过，不过……”  
“哎你的目的地快到了，下个出口就是。我该把你放在哪里？车站吗？”  
艾伦话还没说完，三笠便无意中打断了他。  
“啊行，我说……”  
“等下进了镇子你帮我导航吧。”  
艾伦又一次被打断，心里一阵失落，没再继续说下去。

三笠把车缓缓停在了车站前。  
“那，就到这了。很高兴认识你，跟你聊了一路我很开心。”三笠主动向艾伦伸出了右手。  
艾伦更加失落，居然就被这样的客套模板打发了。他挤出一个勉强的笑容，没有握住她的手，只是把她借他的太阳镜摘下来递给了她。她不过是个让他搭了顺路车的好心人，自己还有什么强求呢。  
“干嘛要用这么老套的说辞……”艾伦嘟哝着，“不过，谢谢你，也谢谢你跟我聊天，我之前整整一个星期说的人类的语言都不超过十句。”  
“不必客气，我也很感激你，我也有快一个月没跟人好好聊过天了。这对我很重要，真的谢谢。”  
三笠把包递给他，他打开了车门回头望着她，她没有取下墨镜，但他觉得在她的眼中看到了一些她此前没有流露过的情绪。  
砰。  
艾伦果断地又把车门关上了。  
“听着，我有些话必须要讲出来，我这人不是个喜欢事后追悔的人。”  
“诶？”三笠紧张又期待地看着他。  
“我就跟你明确几件事。第一，现在最早到我家的列车也得等到明早了，你要是把我放在这里，我也只能在车站无聊地呆一晚上，第二，你现在再往北开就要进入山区了，相信我，一个人摸着黑开山路可不是什么好玩的事，我敢打赌你三个小时之内绝对找不到一个像样的餐馆或者汽车旅馆，到时候你可能就不得不像我之前似的跟流浪汉一样过夜，寻求刺激也不是这么个方式。第三……我觉得……我还想跟你接着聊，我都没听你怎么讲自己的事，或许，你可以把我当成你无聊旅途中的一个……奇遇？”  
面对艾伦连珠炮一样的话，三笠怔怔地讲不出话。她内心深处某个声音的确希望他能挽留她，她也想能与他多相处一会儿，但她的理智提醒她，那人只是她半道捡来的来历不明的乘客而已，对他产生不该有的好感是件很危险的事。  
“那你是怎么打算的？”  
三笠的犹豫对艾伦来说就是最好的消息。  
“我建议你在这里停留一晚上，明早再赶路会轻松些。这样我们可以随便逛逛，还可以一起吃个饭。”  
三笠仍然笑着没有回应，她还在犹豫。  
“当然这只是我的建议，你刚刚不是还说自己的生活无聊吗，所以要不要偶尔……疯狂一次？你要是觉得我就是个死缠烂打的疯子，你大可以随时离开，反正我也打不过你，你还有枪，不是嘛？怎么想也不会亏对吧？”  
三笠低头取下墨镜，对他一笑。  
“那你先把安全带系上。还有，我该把车停在哪里？”

镇子很小，尽管有大把时间也没有太多可逛的地方，只是一个街角处的酒吧牌匾吸引了他们的注意，倒不是因为牌匾本身，其实它已经很陈旧了，用红色写着“C&J BAR”，沾上了夕阳的暖金色很好看，在一个瞬间仿佛叩击了两人的心弦。所以他们走了进去。  
一进这个小酒吧就仿佛步入了上个世纪一样，整个小镇的风格都很淳朴，这家店更加陈旧，昏暗的灯光下深红褐色的酒格、吧台和桌椅就像紧凑在一起一样，显得凌乱拥挤，墙上的海报、播放的曲目也很怀旧。客人不算多，很多都是有些年纪的人。服务生是一位身材矮胖、留着小胡子的中年男士，他把两人领到了位于中央的一张桌子，本来三笠想要靠角落一点的位置，但服务生说基本上边角的位置都是预留给常客的。他为他们递上了菜单和酒单，只有几款很经典的餐饮。  
“你不点酒吗？”  
“我开车诶……”  
“对哦，那就这样？你看看？”  
艾伦把菜单和酒单递给三笠，她略扫了一眼便递给服务生了。  
“真是很不好意思，要不要留个联系方式我回去把钱还你。”  
“别想这样套我的电话。”三笠狡黠地一笑  
“别的什么联系方式也行啊，邮箱什么的，能让我找到你就行啊。”  
“别想了。我乐意请你的。”  
“都现在了，你还在防备我啊……”艾伦手拄着头向前探着身子凑近三笠。  
“我要真是防着你，就不会跟你坐在这里了。”三笠向后靠在了椅背上，“不过你要是想套路我的话最好也省省，我也不是没遇到过你这样的人。你的话，就算今天没遇到我，可能也会搭上其他女孩的车吧？”  
“那你会不会让其他乘客上车？”艾伦也向后仰在椅背摇晃着，对着三笠轻挑地说。  
“可能吧……”  
艾伦本想向前凑近女孩，却被上前递送餐食酒水的服务生打断了，三笠捂嘴偷笑。  
“行了，你快吃，多吃点，不然你晚上还要在车站熬很久。”  
“诶？我还以为你今晚会好心收留我呢……”  
“你这要求也太过分了吧。”  
“那所以你等下忍心就把我一个人扔在车站吗？”  
“你还真是得寸进尺啊。”  
三笠举起自己的苏打水与艾伦碰了下杯，并没有明确地回答他。心心念念地话题又被无情地打断了，艾伦开始埋头用餐了。  
店里的音乐切换到了一首轻盈的歌曲，前奏的吉他声透明得与刚刚的曲目和店里古旧装潢都格格不入，前奏过后是是一个很有磁性的女声。被吸引住的三笠手拄着下巴面朝声音的来源出着神。

Let me sing you a waltz  
（让我给你唱一首华尔兹）  
About this one night stand  
（关于这露水情缘）  
You were for me that night  
（那个晚上你属于我）  
Everything I always dreamt of in life  
（一切都像我梦见过的情景一样）

听了几句后，三笠感到他们的沉默更加尴尬了，自己又莫名心虚起来，她举起杯子喝水来掩饰。  
“这是什么歌啊？”艾伦抬起头，三笠本还以为他没有留心在听。  
“不知道啊，没听过，有可能是一些原创作品吧，刚刚放的曲子我也没听过……”  
“我现在觉得这家店也还不错，也是很用心的嘛。”  
“啊？”  
“没什么。”艾伦继续用餐。  
三笠也埋头认真地拿叉子戳着盘子里的豆子，一颗一颗地往嘴里塞。她又陷入了两难的纠结状态，她在同意跟艾伦一起留下时兴奋劲儿逐渐消失，她觉得这首歌仿佛闹钟一样把她敲醒了，他们都成年了，她能清楚意识到他们现在在做什么、将要做什么，她此前以为自己有任性的资本、也可以为自己的行为负责，但冲动褪去，她开始怀疑自己的行为是不是太脱离理智了。这或许对对方来说只是个并不新鲜的经历，她对他或许就是个日后的谈资。想到这点三笠心头更紧了。

It was for you just a one night thing  
（这对你来说无非一夜的停留）  
But you were much more to me  
（但你对我来说却意义非常）  
Just so you know  
（正如你所知道的）  
I hear rumors about you  
（我听过关于你的传闻）  
About all the bad things you do  
（关于你干过的那些坏事）

“你应付这样的情景还真是得心应手啊……”  
“什么情景？”艾伦挑了下眉，三笠却在他的反问下怔住了。  
“你是不是以为对付所有女孩子，都只要讲讲你那些还不知真假的小故事就可以了？”  
“哈？当然不是。”  
“怎么？”  
“还靠我这张脸啊。”  
“……”三笠扭过头继续对着音乐传来的方向，“你们这种人就是这样，都是一样的……”  
“你说什么啊？”三笠的声音越来越低，艾伦凑近过去，“怎么，看来姐姐你受过伤啊？”  
“那倒没有，只不过突然挺羡慕你的。”  
“羡慕我什么？你快说说，跟你聊了这么久都不知道你怎么看我。”  
“就是很……洒脱的那种吧，你能感觉出来吧，我不是那种很洒脱的人……”  
“我早就看出来了。”艾伦一笑，举起酒杯向三笠，她却没有理他，身体靠回了椅子，把自己隐藏到了桌灯的暗角。  
“我也没说这样不好嘛。我只是想说，有时你可能考虑的事情太多了，其实有些东西你也不用那么在意，活得轻松一点不好吗？”  
“打住吧，我不需要你给我上课，别把我想成之前被你哄上床的那些姑娘。”  
“那可真没有，像你这种的我一般不泡。”  
“那你干嘛让我留下……”三笠不由地脱口而出，然后立刻意识到自己已经犯下了不可饶恕的错误，已经来不及了。  
“怎么，还想让我泡你啊？”  
“……”三笠脸刷地红了，她庆幸自己躲在暗处，应该没那么明显，她又举起杯子掩饰尴尬。

But when we were together alone  
（但是当我们在一起时）  
You didn’t seem like a player at all  
（你却丝毫不像是个浪子）  
I don’t care what they say  
（我不在乎他们怎么说）  
I know what you meant for me that day  
（我只知道那天，你对我意味着什么）

“不过你不陪我留下，我现在说不定还一个人孤伶伶地徘徊在火车站，抱着一杯可乐偷偷哭呢。”  
“你不是说就算没有我，也可能会搭上别的女孩么……”  
“那你不也一样嘛。”  
“……”三笠撇了撇嘴，重新把手撑到了桌子上，回到了桌灯散发的光芒中，“但是不可能比你还过分……”  
“因为比我过分的都被你杀了吗？”  
三笠笑了。她感觉自己心里紧绷的弦又稍稍放松了一些。其实本来也是如此，她与艾伦本来就是偶然相识的陌生人，她只是觉得刚好同他谈得来而已，本来也不是多抱期待的事情，自己思虑过度反而显得可笑。  
“你看，无论如何我们今天都需要彼此，你还想那么多干什么？”艾伦的脸凑得更近了。  
三笠觉得对方似乎可以看穿自己，不过她这会儿已经没有那么怵他了，归根到底他只是个谈得来的陌生人，在这点上他们是平等的。既然明天又要各奔东西，那各自究竟是怎样的人、有怎样的过去反而不重要了，只要能把握当下的分秒便好。  
“其实我在这里也挺开心的，反正也没人认识我，也没人认识你，我也不知道你都干过什么坏事。”  
“我也是。”  
三笠举起杯子与艾伦相碰。

I just want a try  
（我只想试一次）  
I just wanted one night  
（我只想要这一夜）  
Even if doesn’t seem quite right  
（不正确也无所谓）  
You meant for me much more  
（你对我来说意义非常）  
Than anyone I’ve met before  
（无人可与你相比）  
One night with you is worth a thousand with anybody  
（与你的一夜远胜同他人的千夜）

酒吧里的人越来越多，也有一些成双结对的人，他们让本就昏暗的灯光变得更加暧昧，乐声缱绻，三笠没有喝酒，但却觉得自己已经渐渐沉入了虚幻之中。  
“你猜，这些人里，会不会也有像我们一样的人？”三笠轻轻地问。  
“有吧，”艾伦把酒杯举到下巴装作若无其事地环顾四周，“看那边，那个女人，她一看就是那种生活无聊透顶过来会老情人的，看她那个焦急的样子……啊还有我们隔壁的隔壁桌，”艾伦悄悄把自己的椅子顺着圆桌挪到了三笠身边，压低声音对她说，“那一对男女绝对是才认识的，我猜他们等下就会一起去开房，啊，搞不好一会儿在洗手间就会开干了……”  
“你看上去可真是经验丰富啊……说起来，你没有女朋友吧？啊我只是确认下，我可不想一不小心就被误会了……”  
“当然没有。我们为什么现在才聊到这个，那你呢？”  
“没有，”三笠摇了摇头，停顿了一下，“刚分手。”  
“抱歉。啊其实我也没什么可抱歉的。不过我之前还奇怪你为什么会一个人开车这么远来这边，看来是因为这个？”  
“算了我不想说。”  
“说说嘛，你如果不想说，就不会特意点明了。”艾伦又拖着椅子朝三笠凑了凑。  
三笠喝了一口杯中的水，情绪开始激动了，如果不是因为还要开车，她也希望能喝些酒。  
“其实三个月前就分手了，当时我们关系很差，只是说双方都需要一个冷静期。其实他真的是个烂人，幼稚、自私、还不上进，一直以来都是我在包容迁就他，可是我就是不明白为什么我到最后居然大部分时间都在反思自己，一直在想我到底哪里做的还不够好……这次我确实是去找他的……”  
“所以你是去找他分手的？”艾伦认真看着情绪失控的三笠，她没有回应，“难不成是去找他复合？还真是啊？”  
“我只是想去再好好谈谈，我不想我们就这么不明不白地结束……”  
“所以呢？你过去后发现他另结新欢了？”  
三笠不置可否。  
“看来是真的咯？不是我说，你也太单纯了吧，居然把人家委婉回绝你的说辞当真了。关键你还真就一个人开车这么老远赶过来，你来的路上是不是觉得自己特浪漫，都快被自己感动哭了？我真的要被你笑死了……”  
“闭嘴！”  
“你气撒我这里也没用啊，又不是我甩了你。”  
“……其实我的朋友很早就在劝我了，说我们不合适，让我做点别的事，不要再想他了。我知道我的行为在你这样的人看来就是很可笑的，可是，我真的很想弄明白我们为什么会结束，我就想要个明确的答案，这有什么错吗？”  
“当然没错，只不过你可能……太重感情了？”  
“恋爱脑？你是想说这个？算了，我也不是没被人这么说过……我这次其实也是瞒着家人朋友的，如果我跟他们讲，他们大概会气死吧，或者是笑死……”三笠低着头，声音已经有些颤抖，“我很难过，一直很难过，可承认自己难过又有什么呢，这些日子我从来就没走出来过。从跟他分开之后，我就一直开着车闲逛，我本来可以快点回家的，可是我就是想静一静，不想跟任何人说话，只想去一个没人认识我的地方……”她顿了顿，“但其实，我也不敢跟别人说，我知道他们会是什么反应。我的朋友们，都不会为了这种小事无病呻吟，不像我……可即便如此，爱与被爱，对我来说真的很重要，难道我们生活中所做的每一件事不都是为了让自己能被爱得更多一点吗……”  
艾伦一个没忍住，扑哧一声笑了出来。三笠就快溢出的泪水一下又憋了回去，转成了一种惊怒瞪着他。  
“啊抱歉……我只是觉得你很可爱，啊不，我是想说，我觉得你完全没错，你也不必理会别人怎么说。每个人都是自由的嘛，你选择你自己的生活方式没什么不对，不过，你也要自食其果就是了。我话说得是难听了一点……”  
“这个我当然知道……但是你不觉得我们生活中有太多声音了吗，各种各样的声音，每一种听上去都很有道理，每一种也都试图控制你、拉扯你，告诉你，你应该去做什么，可是从没有人关心你真正想做什么。说到底，我可能还是没那么有勇气吧，我没办法像你一样，什么都不管不顾……”  
艾伦只是安安静静地听她说完。  
“你做你自己就很好了啊，你不用想我怎么样，你又不是我。”  
艾伦伸手向前，扣在了三笠的手上，握紧了她。  
“对不起，跟你说了这么多毫无意义的话。人为什么总是对根本无所谓的人这么在意呢……我没有在寻求安慰，我可能只是最近太久没有跟人讲过话了。你在这里能听我讲完，我就很感激了。”

I have no bitterness my sweet  
（亲爱的，我一点也不觉得心酸）  
I’ll never forget this one night thing  
（我永远也不会忘记这一夜）  
Even tomorrow, another arms  
（即使明天我将投入其他人怀抱）  
My heart will stay yours until I die  
（我的心也与你此生不离）

“真是神奇啊，现在我跟你讲了在家人朋友面前都不敢讲的话，然而几个小时前我们还是陌生人，甚至还像是永远都不会有交集的那种陌生人。”三笠任对方攥着自己的手，眼神的焦点依然落在远处音乐传来的地方。  
“怎么会， 我说过的，我早就见过你了，在我梦里。”  
“所以我是不是只是你梦里的幻象？等明天一早你醒来发现这只是个梦会不会又该哭了？”三笠笑着扭过头面向男孩。  
“那我可真是要哭惨了呢……”艾伦的手移到了三笠的下巴，轻触抚摸她的脸庞，“但你是真实存在的。”  
“那就不是梦，但一到明天早上我们就会变回南瓜了吗？”  
“至少现在不是南瓜就行了。”他的手反复摩挲着，暧昧地望着她。  
“有时候这样想想也觉得很有意思，因为这是我们唯一的一夜，所以才会很特别。因为我知道明天一早你就会消失在我的世界里，所以我才会对你和善一些。像你说的，生命越是濒临死亡越有意思。”  
艾伦的手停住了。  
“如果这不是我们唯一的一晚呢？”  
两人沉默。三笠低头看着桌子，把脸继续埋在艾伦的手掌中，脸上流过一丝沮丧。  
“如果我们保持联系，你会慢慢发现我的很多缺点吧，可能会发现我没有那么好……”  
“然后就慢慢淡了，这么想确实挺讨厌的。”艾伦放下了手，眼神还一直停留在女孩身上。  
“有时，我也会想，人跟人的情感，就说爱情吧，真的一定要永远在一起才算成功吗？分开就是失败吗？”三笠幽幽地问了一句，眼神没有聚焦在任何东西上。  
“我从不这么想。”  
“其实现在我反而对分离有了另外一种看法。如果你和某人共享过一段美好的时光，这样的联结就永远也不会消逝，同样，你跟这个人也不存在真正意义上的分离，因为他连同你们共享的记忆都会变成你自身存在的一部分，不管你自不自知，都与你一直在一起。”这次，三笠伸手握住了艾伦的手。  
“那岂不是你所有的前任都是你的一部分？那可太拥挤了。”  
“我好不容易才稍微忘记这事你又提醒我……”  
三笠松开手打了他一下。艾伦一下攥紧了她的手。  
“但我是特别的，我们共处的时光才是美好的，对吧？”  
“……对，因为你明早就会在我的世界里死了。”  
“那就好好对我这个将死之人吧。”艾伦一把揽过了三笠的肩，把脸凑近。  
“你说，如果是烂俗的电影，我们现在该干点什么？”  
“接吻？”  
艾伦眼里亮晶晶的。  
“太烂俗了……”三笠一把推开了他，把视线移向了别处。她的心咚咚猛跳，生怕对方一不小心听到了，她觉得自己的列车已经准备好脱轨了，只需要一个小小的信号。她转过头，发现艾伦依然望着她，眼睛像小狗一样企盼着。

Let me sing you a waltz  
（让我给你唱一首华尔兹）  
Let me sing you a waltz  
（让我给你唱一首华尔兹）

音乐到了尾声，干净利落。三笠轻轻吻上艾伦，他唇间酒精的余味让她沉醉。

“现在几点了？”  
“快九点了吧。”  
“这个镇子晚上还真是安静啊。”  
“是啊，小镇子不都是这样嘛。”  
“不过星星还挺好看的，我家那边可能云层厚了点，见不到这么多星星。“三笠抬着头望着天空。  
“这算什么，我见过比这更好看的。“  
两人牵着手走在街上，他们差点记不清下午把车停在哪了，但此刻的时间对他们而言本来也毫无意义，他们依然可以在这里游荡闲逛。两边的店铺已经漆黑一片，能听到的无非蝉鸣声，这样的小镇总是很早进入静谧的安眠状态。  
“——这些天我一个人开车在路上，没有一个可以讲话的人，我想了很多事情，其实这种感觉是挺爽的，所以我也能理解你。不过一两天还好，再后来我就开始觉得孤独了，就觉得如果再不跟人讲话就要失语了一样……果然我觉得自己还是一个很怕独处的人，可能爱情本来就是给惧怕独处的人准备的，无非给他们一个宣泄的出口罢了。之前我觉得爱一个人就该无私给予，可是仔细想想，爱情归根结底可能还是自私的。”  
“可不是嘛，但说实话，我是愿意为爱的人付出的，虽然我觉得这跟自私并不冲突，或者说这跟自我本就是挂钩的。”  
“这话从你嘴里说出来还真让我吃惊……”  
“怎么，你觉得我是个混蛋不配谈爱？”  
“我可没这么说，我只是觉得挺惊讶的，你看上去是不会进入一段关系的那种人。”  
“害，你就当这是一个恶人最后的一点良善吧。但其实我并没有害怕一段稳定关系的意思，我只是不想被一些——形而上的东西束缚住，我不相信这些，我唯一能做到坦诚面对的，只有自己的感受和意愿。这就是我说的，我觉得付出也是自私的，是因为刚好我的利己主义与他人的利己主义想到一起去了。”  
“难得听你说这么正经的话……但，这应该就是爱的本质吧。”  
“爱不爱的，无非也就是一个标签，这应该就是刚好两个人的需求同声相应了而已吧。”  
“就像现在？啊我也不是说爱的意思……”  
“就像现在。”  
艾伦拥吻封住了三笠的嘴。她放下所有负担靠在这个明天一早就会“死去”的男孩的怀里，只想把一切都交给自己的心，去好好体验这个从未想象过的夜晚。  
小镇的房子无非是些低矮的二层建筑，此刻都熄了灯火，得益于此，夜空的星星显得格外明亮。  
“我现在有个疯狂的想法。”艾伦望着天空突然说道。  
“嗯？”  
“我发现今天是新月夜。”  
“那怎么了？”  
“你不是没怎么见过星星吗？要不要去看星星？今天下午经过的一个地方我猜应该还蛮适合观赏的。”  
“你说现在吗？”三笠抬起头望了望天。  
“那不然呢？十点钟银河就会出来了，现在开车过去刚好。如果你不嫌麻烦的话……”  
艾伦自己也不知道为什么突然就提出了这个想法，他以为此前做的努力只是想尽快泡到眼前这个还算有好感的女孩罢了，但此时的念头却发生了微妙的变化，以至于他都不敢相信这种愚蠢的浪漫想法会从自己口中提出。  
“好。”三笠埋回了艾伦的怀里甜甜地说。  
她答应了……没有后悔的余地了，艾伦觉得自己简直疯了，浪费了上天摆在他面前的绝佳机会。他只能闭上双眼把怀里的女孩搂得更紧。

他们花了不到一个小时到达了艾伦选定的地点。三笠此前从没来过这么荒凉的地方，四下黑暗无比，感觉方圆几百里都不会有人烟。她之前从没想过自己居然会跟着一个陌生人来这样一个地方，况且自己又没有真的带上父亲的猎枪。  
“没关系，附近不会有动物的，下来吧。”艾伦打着手电率先下车转了转，附近一片杂草。“幸亏你开的车够皮实，不然咱们根本开不到这里。”  
三笠跟着他下了车。果然，这样的天空是她从未见过的。  
“我之前虽然见过别人的摄影作品，但没想到银河真的能用肉眼看得这么清晰。”她的眼睛清澈如水，脸上露出了小孩子一样新奇又兴奋的表情。  
“没骗你吧。你车上有没有垫子毯子之类的东西，我们要不直接去你的车斗里吧？你开这车还真是选对了。”  
三笠从车里翻出来能用上的薄毯，看到艾伦只穿了一件t恤，便把自己那件被可乐弄脏的外套递给了他。这是所有事情的开端，现在看来似乎有了更多的意味，艾伦接了过来，他们相视会心一笑。

两人关了手电，一起躺在车斗里。周围的一切都与夜空连成了一片无边的漆黑，但却是清澈的，繁星耀眼，银河已经完全升起，这是夜空中唯一的暖色光带，却也像一片混沌，似乎坠入其中的，都是深邃的虚幻。三笠已经摆脱了刚开始的紧张，默默谛听星空下的寂静。夜和星辰都是没有尽头的，他们此刻共处的时光在绵延的夜空下被映衬得如此渺小，她不禁生出了一种不真实感。她也弄不清楚自己此刻的心情，她想她应该是欣喜的，但在这背后却有种说不出的不舍揪着她的心。  
“哎，我们还会再见吗？”艾伦把头转向了三笠，她没有看他，依然面向天空，他的话把她拉回了现实。  
“你不是明早就要死了吗？”三笠只是打趣着，艾伦跟着她一起笑了，随即把头扭回去，继续望着天，悻悻地说“是啊”。  
“你不是都说过了吗，假如我们整天待在一起，生活就会变成那种一眼望穿的无聊状态，你会开始讨厌我，我也可能会讨厌你的。”三笠望着星空平静地说。  
“或许吧。”  
“但我真的很怕面对这个，不想慢慢变成你通讯录里的死人，我很怕两个人越走越远，这感觉太痛了……”  
“你是不是总是想得太多了，你会把自己搞得很累的。”  
三笠深吸一口气，“是啊，还是从一开始就不抱期待的好……”  
“其实，我很高兴，你现在在我身边……”艾伦脸红了，但他们谁都没看对方，他只是抬头望着星空，这个景象他并不是第一次见，他并不惊讶于此。以前他总是一个人走，很少停驻，曾有人说过他就是那种天生独行的人。但有些时候，他是渴望有人能在他身边的，作伴就好。比如这个时刻。他身边的女孩天一亮就会消失在他的世界中，他也将在她的世界中永远死去，这份预支的伤感让此时的美好格外闪耀，却也让他突然想哭。  
不知不觉间，三笠拉住了他的手，他感到很温暖。“谢谢你。”他的声音变得很低，却也很清晰。  
听到这话，三笠撑起了身子低头看着他，眼神变得格外温柔。星光不足以照亮他的脸庞，但她依然在他的眼中看到了闪动的光芒，她端详着，今天她还从没像现在这样看得仔细，他脸上那种桀骜不驯拒人于千里之外的神色已经消失了，留在上面的只有些许少年的稚气，甚至有一丝想要被疼爱的欲念。她觉得他真好看，顿时生出了一种怜爱，想要去怜惜这个黎明就会化作泡沫的将死之人。于是她展开了手臂，轻轻低语，让他躺到她的臂弯里，现在，轮到她来爱他了。  
艾伦躺在三笠的怀里，把头埋进了她的胸脯，他感到了一种很久都不曾体验过的温柔，他觉得这个女孩像母亲一样包容，这感觉里又夹杂着复杂的感动与欲念。生命最有趣的地方在于它有尽头，而当这个尽头近在咫尺，每一寸温暖和美好就会更加真实，甚至变得滚烫热烈，化成强烈的欲望与激情。没错，他的确早就想跟她做爱了，可他又觉得此刻的欲望更加复杂。他一直以为自己是一个追求极致不惜代价的人，但此时却感到了一种对失去的恐惧。他贴着她更紧了，多一秒、近一寸都是对他自己的慈悲。  
三笠感受到了男孩渐渐散发的情欲，松懈了自己的怀抱抽出了胳膊坐了起来。  
“对不起，我这么说也许会让你觉得我太神经质了……说实话，从跟你留下的那一刻起，我就做好一切准备了，跟你相处我真的很开心，但是现在，我觉得我们不该……这样。这个夜晚对我意义很特别，我不想让它变成只是为了这个……”  
三笠突然觉得自己说好跟随内心声音顺其自然的念头只是一种脱离了理智的泄欲。一直以来她总是封闭着内心的冲动，小心翼翼看管着它，小心翼翼扮演着一个迎合大众的人，她总是被动跟随着各种各样的声音行动，而就在今天，内心叛逆的冲动随着与艾伦的相遇破笼而出，脱离了条条框框的限制，险些不可收拾。她确实感到了一种超脱，感受到了自己清晰的存在，这对她意义非凡。可此刻如果再由着这份冲动放肆下去，这份“意义”恐怕就要变了味道，也会不可避免地沾染上遗憾讨厌的味道。明天一早他们就将分离，她觉得自己终究不是个洒脱的人，那份遗憾恐怕是她难以承受的。  
“你知道我想要的是什么吗？”艾伦沉静地望着女孩。  
“什么？”  
“我只想要你吻我。”  
他的眼里依然有星星在闪烁，他的脸庞在黑暗中也热烈得让人目眩。三笠吻了下去。她明明对未来没有企盼的，这一晚她一直心惊肉跳地在钢丝上行走，但现在尚有退路，若再任性下去，等待她的恐怕只有现实万劫不复的一记耳光。  
“我会变成你以后给别人讲的小故事里的一个谈资吗？”三笠离开了他的唇，但依然靠在他的脸上，低声地说，“最后一切只剩下了官能记忆……我不希望这样……”  
“我们可以不做爱，虽然我本来很想，但这现在对我已经不重要了……”  
三笠坐起来，躺回到艾伦身侧，心里莫名失落，却依然跟他拉着手，她以为对方会更主动、让她更坚定的。一道流星划过，她心中那份叛逆的冲动已经熄灭了。从开始沉溺、迷醉到清醒，无非短短十小时，身边的人已经渐渐驶离，而她依然无处可去。夜空中繁星依然闪烁，银河依然在静谧地流淌，广袤的虚无中，她就是微不足道的一个小粒，她所有的情绪与思想都显得那么苍白，但身边小小的温暖却从未如此真实。他们的相遇就好像时空交叠产生的小错误，它即将被修正，他们天亮之后将再也不会遇到。言语之中只剩下了无望，但内心却依然在热烈企盼，对方只要一个简单的回应，对她而言便是一纸赦免令，可以洗脱她过去、现在与将来的罪过，让她放弃一切生还的希望。  
“你发现了吗？”艾伦的话打断了她的思绪。  
“怎么了？”  
“银河，移动了。它刚刚还在那边。”  
“……好像是的……”  
“其实它一直在动，只是我们都没留意到。”  
“是啊，刚刚过去了多久了呢？”  
“谁知道呢……不过，你冷吗？”  
“我还好……你呢？”  
“有一点。”  
三笠再一次起身。他们凝望着彼此，黑暗之中，只有两双眼眸清澈灵动。  
“我们为什么要把事情搞得那么复杂呢，”三笠声音很低，却很坚定，“我觉得我们可以做爱。”  
她抱着男孩的脸吻了下去。  
“你还冷吗？”良久，她离开他的唇。  
“冷，你的衣服好冰……”说着，艾伦把手伸进了她的外套，冰凉的手指扒开她背心的边缘钻进去，顺着她的脊骨向上，她的皮肤确实更温暖，他身上的冰凉随之消融。两人鼻尖紧紧贴着，三笠深吸着气，低声耳语。  
“我问你，你跟我说的那个梦，是真的吗？还是骗我的？”  
“当然。”  
“当然什么？”  
“当然是骗你的。”  
三笠猛地按了一下艾伦的肩膀，他发出了一声惨叫。  
“也不全是编的，”艾伦顿了顿，三笠也停了下来，“至少前半部分还是真的。”  
三笠的巴掌又打了下去。  
“你别告诉我你真的信了……”  
“当然没信，你的目的我从快餐店就看穿了……”  
“诶，但我发誓我那会儿真的只是想搭个便车而已……”  
三笠又在他腰上狠狠掐了一下，又是一声惨叫。她气鼓鼓地瞪着身下的男人，而他脸上的痛感却扭曲成了满溢而出的兴奋，他突然弹起身子咬住了女孩的嘴唇，趁她不注意把她又按回了自己怀里。猛可之间，两人之间的气氛已经发生了质变，一个小小的火星已经把情欲彻底点燃了。  
亲吻间艾伦脱去了三笠的外套，掀起了她的背心双手再次抚上她的肌肤，想要去解开她内衣的扣子。他确实有过一些经验，虽称不上丰富，但他以为至少对付三笠这样的女孩是足够用的。他用粗野的力道掩饰心里的慌乱——这种慌乱不知从何时起就逐渐占据了他，他认为自己从两人结识之后就占据着优势主导地位，然而此刻他却没缘由地紧张了起来，生怕自己显得稚嫩，毕竟时间太短，三笠在他的心中依然只是由感官和情绪组成的主观印象，她所流露出的焦虑让他感到兴奋，而另一方面，她所表露的包容却给了他意料之外的压制。正如现在，唇齿相连让艾伦更没法专注解开那个精巧的扣子，刻意粗犷的动作更是欲盖弥彰，而三笠则悄然将手背到了身后握上他的手指施以援手，他突然觉得羞愧，幸好黑夜中她无法辨识他烧红的脸。一瞬吃瘪的艾伦起身搂着三笠，车斗猛然一沉，他把女孩压在了身下，顺手将她的背心和内衣一起脱下。  
“你冷吗？”  
他红着脸低声问，一面脱下了自己身上的外套和t恤，让女孩抬起身子想要帮她垫在身下。这短短几秒的空白让三笠重回了尴尬，她双手抱到胸前侧过了上身把脸埋起来。艾伦扳过了她的身子掰开她的双手与她十指相扣置于头顶，她没有与他目光交错，而他的眼里都是她。黑暗中只有女孩白皙的肌肤透着柔腴的微光，像大理石一样温润，她的身体不再如白天那样封闭，褪去了衣衫的约束，肉体平滑的线条自由舒展开，他松开她的双手，指尖顺着她的手臂划到腋窝、肩膀、锁骨，最后，是那对浑圆粉琢的乳房，它们顺着他的虎口的形状平和地流淌。他感到血液已在体内沸腾起来，出神之际，他被女孩伸出的双手环住脖子揽入了怀中。他埋进她的胸脯深深吸啜啮咬，恨不得一口吞掉。他觉得，她有一种不自知的威慑力，这种力量是在沉默之中积蓄的，如深海一样在温存之中将人吞噬，抹杀掉他一切锋利棱角与戾气。他一边燃烧着情欲，一边无力自持，在这脱离理智的狂欢中，他觉得自己用不着等到黎明就会死去了，一瞬间他开始怀疑她是否真的入过他的梦境，而在那个美梦的尽头，他会被她杀死。  
三笠无从而知自己身上蕴藏的巨大力量，她不明白对方越来越粗暴的动作正是对她的威力的无谓抗争。他舔舐到了她的小腹，粗糙的手指解开了她的裤子，她再次巧妙地蜷起双腿顺势指引他褪去了自己的衣物，闭上双目等待对方与她真正意义上的接触。他的头钻进了她的两腿之间，细碎的头发在大腿内侧来回剐蹭，像某种野兽的头颅一样，柔软湿润的唇舌将一股温暖的电流贯入她的体内，她感到阵阵酥麻与沉醉。而他舌头突然的挑拨和刺入又让她感到了尖锐的痛楚，将她从短暂的脱离中拉扯回来。  
男人起身，她也坐了起来。  
“你……有准备那个吗……”她小声问。  
“什么？”他心里明白，却故意坏笑反问，语言上的挑逗已经是他唯一能取胜的地方了。  
“我……有准备……”她红着脸摸索着不知道被扔到哪里的外套，他拦住了她的手。  
“没关系，我也有。”他抚上她的面颊，抵着她的额头。他们一起默契地笑了。  
他从牛仔裤里掏出一个方形的小袋子，脱下了自己身上所有的衣物，重新放平了女孩。他俯身占满了她的视线，他的眼神和天上的星星一样，她捧上他的脸，既紧张又期待。他们没再深吻，只是轻轻让湿润的嘴唇舔舐轻触。她感到一个坚硬不可抗拒的东西滑入她的体内，顷刻间填满了空洞，她轻叫了一声，觉得自己的肉体摆脱了自己，也摆脱了这个世界，某种深邃玄妙的境界正在她的体内悄悄构筑，她要去探索这个新的境界，每一次抽出与碰撞都让她离那个境界更近了一分。她舒展开双臂，睁开眼睛，看着身上的男人与头顶的星空融为一体。那银河似乎又稍稍移动了吧，就在这么一会儿的工夫。她不能肯定。无论是天上的银河还是星空下的二人，都无人留意。他们所共享的时间，就像天上的星星，一分一秒逐渐坠入这片幽暗荡漾流淌。短暂的十数小时前，她还在迷茫，或者说从更久以前她就一直在彷徨怯懦了，但此刻所有的心慌意乱都被溶进了黑夜。而这些许时光和她走过的成长岁月都在这夜空下变得不值一提，哪怕是他们此刻的欢愉，也在一点一滴被分解消融。她纵然觉得不舍，却不再悲伤。这是爱吗，她不清楚，仅仅相逢一日不到的陌生人如何谈得上爱。可是，爱，究竟又是什么呢，她想着想着，突然就觉得自己已经无法辨识这个词汇了，它变得好像一个标签、一个生词，与放在架子上等人拿去的物品没有任何区别，它没有意义。她突然感到了渺小，理想、自持、庄重、灵魂、焦虑、胆怯、眼泪、噩梦，全都在此刻堕入幻灭的虚空，她与他肉体的交互相撞是仅存的真实。她还太年轻，还无法真正懂得此刻的超脱是怎样的含义，可她觉得自己一生都会记得这一夜，或许她会忘记他的面容、甚至忘记他的名字，但唯独头顶这片星空，永远也不会改变。  
艾伦逐渐加大了力度，其实他已经克制了不知道多久，而克制行为本身就几乎不存在于他的人生中，至少他是这么以为的。他总是这么骄傲，摒弃一切约束，他以为自己是坚硬的，无法用他人所倡导的“美与崇高”来填补和麻痹内心，而宁可让自己空洞无所依靠。他觉得，其实自己并非天生叛逆、天生对尘世所夸赞的美好嗤之以鼻——相反，他甚至曾为了一朵沙漠中孤独绽放的小花哭了鼻子——他只是觉得相比于复杂和虚妄的理性认知，自己更相信感官实实在在的体验，因为这才是他真正的意愿和生命——哪怕这种快感与死亡紧密相连——至少这能提醒他，自己是切切实实地活着的。他觉得自己依然在寻找一种让他宁可为之死去的极致体验，偶尔他也会感到孤独和迷茫，每当这时，任何一点温存与包容的情感都对他意义非凡——尽管他不相信意义。  
就像现在，他赤身裸体、毫无遮蔽，肉体和思维都被身下充满魅惑而不自知的女孩包裹着，纯洁无罪的脸庞、饱满生长的乳房、深邃如羊水一般的小穴，无不在涌动着充盈他的安全感。某种极乐在他们的躯体之间来回碰撞，迂回流转。与她的相遇是与这个世界发生的一次美好的联结，满含着冲动与刺激，这样短暂的神迷心醉何尝不是痛快淋漓的极致幸福，尽管这种偏离与刺激将在天亮之前被舔舐干净，但至少是此刻，他愿意追随自己真实的意愿和恋癖越迷越深，为此他可以瞑目地死去。  
他捞起了女孩的腰肢让她坐起，他突然很想拥抱她。三笠紧紧搂住艾伦骨骼清晰的后背，把脸埋在他的肩膀上，努力上下动着腰肢套弄蠕研他的分身。艾伦渐渐沉醉在这温润的快感中，发出阵阵低沉的呻吟，他侧过脸咬着女孩的耳垂，双手托起她的臀部，指甲像钉耙一样嵌进了她丰腴的肌肤，像是用力挤破某种多汁果实一样的快感侵占了他的内心。他将她两片臀瓣掰开，连带把她私处两瓣细肉扯得更开，与女孩的动作默契配合着，一次次向上用力顶入花心，带着近乎疯狂的饥渴与她紧密结合。极乐与痛感并行，三笠趴在艾伦肩头低声呜咽，泪水滑落到唇间与少年的汗液混合成一种苦涩的味道。他觉得内心和身体都从未如此饱满过，以至于眼泪都不自觉溢了出来，他将怀里的女孩搂得更紧，挤压着她柔软的乳房，仿佛想要把她按入自己的身体，他感到三笠包裹着他的那处嫩肉开始强烈颤抖悸动，他也即将攀登上感官的顶峰，开始不住眩晕，仿佛自己放肆的低吼和女孩微弱的喘息都是从很遥远的地方传来的，虚与实，在黑暗和暧昧中更加混沌不清，整个世界都开始地动山摇，他在一切坍塌的瞬间将所有压抑的激情全部释放倾泻，也将此刻的心情永久刻入了记忆之中。

两人一起倒下，呼吸平缓下来后，艾伦缩回了三笠的怀里，蜷起了身子，女孩轻捋着他的发。他们不知道现在已是什么时点，只觉得星星好像更亮了。艾伦的指尖顺着她的乳房和小腹来回滑行，她在他的额上轻吻了一下，觉得自己感到了一种包容与施予的欢愉。  
艾伦爬了起来，低头对她说，“你放在哪了？”  
“什么？”  
“你不是说你也准备了吗？”  
“……”刚刚已充分释放的三笠又一次羞红了脸，“你干什么……”  
“准备了就用上嘛，我们还有时间。”  
“在我外套里……”

晨光中，三笠睁开眼，感觉鼻腔凉凉的，即便是夏天的清晨，也还是微微有些寒意。她从薄毯中露出脸，看到艾伦歪着脑袋还在熟睡，手指还勾着她的手指。她发现他的手有些冰凉，昨晚他们回到车里，躺在各自的座位上将就了一夜，艾伦把唯一的毯子让给了三笠，自己只是裹着她的外套入睡。三笠侧躺过来，把艾伦露在外面的那只手捧过夹在自己脸颊与肩膀的缝隙中想帮他捂暖。她静静端详着他的脸，明净的前额、长长的睫毛、柔软的嘴唇，被太阳晒成小麦色的瘦削脸颊一半在光中，一半在影中，纤细的汗毛像小婴儿一样，稚气回到了他熟睡的脸上。三笠看着很喜欢，伸出手指想去勾一勾他翘起的嘴唇。轻触的一瞬，艾伦睁开了眼睛，她急忙抽回手指坐直了，仓皇中红了脸。  
“……天亮了？”艾伦含含糊糊地念叨了一句。  
“嗯，我们该回去了。”

回去的路上，两个人没怎么说话，都沉浸在自己的世界里。艾伦有时看看窗外，有时装作不经意地转头偷瞄一眼三笠，她又将自己的神情隐藏到了墨镜后面，她没有转头，始终注视着前面的路。

“到了。就到这了，对吧。”他们已经停在了车站前，“你知道该坐哪趟车的对吧？”  
“嗯。你呢？你现在就要出发了吗？”  
“是的，我看了下路程，还是早点出发的好。我得走了。”  
两人顿了顿。  
“嗯，那就到这吧。对了，你的衣服……”说着，艾伦脱下了外套，“那我放这了？”  
“嗯。东西都拿好了吗？你钱够吗？”  
“……我还不至于连张车票都买不起。”  
“那你要保重，好好享受自己的生活，好吗？”  
“嗯你也是，一切顺利。”  
两人对视。三笠一瞬间有想吻他的冲动，但还是克制住了，她觉得对方又回到了他们刚认识时的桀骜模样。艾伦单肩背着背包下了车。

“艾伦……”  
望着男孩的背影，三笠又喊住了他。他回过头，眼睛在阳光的照射下格外清澈。  
“……我是说，你一定要保重。”三笠半天只挤出了一句寒暄。  
艾伦走过来俯下了身子。两人凝望着对方的眼睛，他们都觉得对方的嘴唇在颤抖，却都不能肯定，两人间微妙的天平在不经意间倾斜颠覆，顷刻，三笠半个身子探出了车窗，艾伦接住了她的拥抱，深吻上去。

“真的，我真的该走了。我们说好了的……”  
“嗯对，说好了，我也该死了。”  
两人额头相抵，鼻尖相触，多说不出别的话语，只是静静享受最后的片刻温柔。转而他们都笑了出来，又由笑转为凝滞，三笠觉得鼻子开始发酸了，眼里已有泪意，幸好被墨镜遮住了，她在泪要蓄起的瞬间离开了他的怀抱，冲他微微一笑。  
“路上小心。”  
“嗯，你也是。”

（两天后）  
三笠跪在洗衣机前，把积攒的脏衣服一件件放进去。她已经到了家，回到了她最熟悉的生活中，前两天发生的事情就好像一个梦境，明明刚刚发生，此刻就已经那么遥远了。  
她捡起了之前被泼上了可乐、而后又借给艾伦的那件外套，低头一笑，这件衣服，和上面的味道，证明了此前的经历并非虚幻 。不过来自他的最后的气息也将要彻底消失了。三笠抱着衣服把脸埋进去定定呆了好一会儿，然后叹了一口气，检查了衣服口袋。  
有一张纸巾。  
她拿了出来，是一张餐巾纸，一角印着花体的“C&J”，中间部分有些褶皱，看上去有写字的痕迹。  
三笠突然心里一紧，觉得好像有什么东西隐藏在里面。  
她打开了纸巾。

明年2.14 晚上8点  
C&J Bar  
p.s. 太俗了，来不来随你，反正你也看不见

*文中部分设定和细节灵感源于“爱在”电影三部曲（主要是《Before Sunrise》和《Before Sunset》），艾笠酒吧听到的歌曲是《A Waltz for A Night》，是电影《Before Sunset》中的插曲；而酒吧名“C&J”取自电影女主（Celine）和男主（Jesse）名字的缩写（简单粗暴）  
*不敢说致敬，太拙劣，求别嘈我【跪谢】


	4. 下一个情人节

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 相识后下一个情人节，两人赴约了吗？

7:56pm  
艾伦喝掉了杯中最后一口酒，无聊地在桌上转着空杯子听着冰球撞击玻璃清脆的声响。酒吧里又放上了《A Waltz for A Night》，还有三分半，他闭上眼，期待奇迹的降临。  
其实他并不明白自己为什么会对半年前发生在这里的艳遇记忆犹新，他不该这样的。可能是因为复学之后日子又回到了无聊的状态吧，这次赶来只是又一次对刺激的寻求吧。其实她面容的细节，他已经没法描述地很细致，但他又觉得，如果她出现在人群中，他一定可以一眼认出。她在昏黄桌灯下黯然的神情，在星光中清澈的眼睛，在阳光下隐藏在墨镜后的泪光，他都记得。他也清楚记得那个清晨，他偷偷在她车上翻出了一小截铅笔在那张纸巾上写了三行小字偷偷塞进了她的外套。她到底有没有看见，他不知道。她看到了又会怎么想，他也不知道。刚刚酒吧的老板似乎看他太狼狈，趁着店里人还不多过来陪他聊了一会儿。这位大叔对他说，如果他在等什么人的话，一定要有耐心，往好处想想，可能那个人只是被什么事情耽搁了，并不是故意迟到的。是的，P市今天下了暴雪，今天很多航班都取消了，或许她也被耽搁了吧。  
音乐又到了尾声，手机屏幕上的时点跳转到了20:00，她依然没有出现。  
他招呼酒保帮他续上了酒。同样的酒，在桌灯光晕中闪闪摇曳，和那晚一样。这会儿他反而轻松了下来，关于那一晚欢愉的记忆又回到了他眼前，至于她，他还有什么强求的呢？

【三笠日记】  
2月14日  
今天P市下大雪了，一大早就积了很厚，我花了好一会儿才把堵在门口的积雪清理干净。学校停课了，突然觉得，好不容易可以在家里待一天也是很舒服的。  
不过说起来，我今天应该还有个约会，现在看来是去不成了。其实我昨天就看到暴雪预警了，说真的，我昨天纠结了很久要不要提前动身过去。但，这个想法果然还是太天真了吧……超脱现实，其实一次也就够了，人还是应该回归到生活的。而且，我不可以再让自己多一段后悔的经历了。  
外面又飘上雪花了，刚刚我对着窗外看了好一会儿。他的家乡应该没有这么冷。不知道他这会儿在干什么，不过我不能再想他了。

（三年后）  
阳光透过窗帘照在散落一地的衣服上，他们赤身躺在地毯上。  
“你再不走就赶不上飞机了吧？”他搂着怀里的女孩，在她的肌肤上轻抚着。  
“已经来不及了……”她低声回答，还带着娇喘，“算了吧……”  
“你跟当年还真是不一样了。”  
“……”她又无法躲避地回想起了当年那个未赴的约，她一直哽在心头。只是命运这荒谬的东西总能把你最不敢见的人阴差阳错送到你面前。  
“那年你赴约了吗？”她觉得没办法再逃避了。  
“什么约？”  
“没什么……”她心里的石头落地了，如她所料。  
“话说你这屋的窗帘也太透了，阳光好刺眼……”她依然不习惯在亮处做爱。  
“这下好了吗？”他立刻反身压到了她身上，占满了她的视线。  
他像一头野兽激烈动作着，算是对她当年未赴约的报复。

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

艾伦x三笠  
现pa  
含年龄限制情节  
OOC


End file.
